Take You Home
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Chanyeol tak pernah ingin mengatakan betapa menyebalkannya Baekhyun juga bagaimana ia berharap Baekhyun bisa enyah dari rumahnya... juga dari kehidupannya. ChanBaek.


Baekhyun begitu menyebalkan. Dia ribut, berbicara _random_ tentang apapun yang ia lakukan seharian itu tanpa peduli bagaimana raut lelah yang sengaja Chanyeol perlihatkan padanya. Chanyeol menyimpan kesal, setiap kali dan pikirnya tetap akan bisa memaklumi hal itu. Namun tidak, sabarnya menguap dan Chanyeol telah menyimpan ribuan makian yang pikirnya bisa membungkam semua ocehan itu.

Namun lagi taunya itu hanyalah sebatas imajinasi saja. Kenyataan, Chanyeol tetap terpekur diam; memilih berlalu melewati Baekhyun dan mengabaikan si mungil itu.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pandangan menerawang pada langit-langit kamar dan mulai berpikir kapan kali pertama Baekhyun menjadi semenyebalkan ini.

Apa yang Chanyeol ingat adalah Baekhyun temannya yang menyenangkan, periang dengan senyum manis tersungging pada belah bibir tipis merah mudanya. Baekhyun masih memiliki itu namun Chanyeol lagi bertanya mengapa semuanya berubah memuakkan dan satu-satunya yang Chanyeol harapkan adalah Baekhyun enyah dari rumahnya… _juga dari kehidupannya._

 **…**

Pertemuan pertama mereka setelah bertahun silam terlewati adalah sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Itu merupakan tahun pertama sejak debut Chanyeol sebagai aktor. Kritik tajam dari _netizen_ juga sepinya tawaran syuting kiranya mampu membuat _stress_ itu tumbuh dalam kepalanya.

Chanyeol memiliki banyak waktu luang di kantor agensi, disana ia hanya melatih kemampuan aktingnya yang nyatanya masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian Chanyeol memilih pulang ke apartemen, tidur, bermalas-malasan namun itu tak benar mampu menelan bosan yang menghinggapi.

Malam berganti cepat dan yang Chanyeol pikirkan adalah _pub_ dengan beberapa gelas alkohol sebagai kawan. Itu adalah malam dimana Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berada disana; dengan seragam pelayan dan sejumput senyum ketika melayani Chanyeol.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini," Baekhyun berucap pelan di antara bisikan ketika menempatkan pesanan Chanyeol, "Apa kabar Aktor Park?" senyumnya teratarik lebar dan Chanyeol terpekur—mengingat betul bagaimana senyum itu selalu mengisi waktunya hari lalu.

"Kau bekerja disini?" Chanyeol malah balik melontar tanya.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dengan anggukan pelan. "Iyups," sipitnya melirik kanan-kiri dan menyadari manajer _pub_ tengah mengawasi di dekat meja bartender.

"Aku tak bisa menemani berbicara disini, jika kau memiliki waktu luang katakan padanya jika kau ingin menyewaku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol tak benar paham apa maksud ujaran itu. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun telah berlalu setelah menunjuk manajer _pub_ dengan senyum terulur sama.

Malam masih berada di atas puncaknya. Chanyeol tak memiliki jadwal untuk esok hari dan ia juga tak memiliki rencana apapun pada tempatnya. Sosok Baekhyun terlihat sesekali pada sekitar meja tempatnya duduk, mengantar pesanan kemudian menghilang di lorong gelap _pub_ pada sisi kanan meja Chanyeol—bersama seorang pria tambun dengan lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

Minat Chanyeol tertarik pada Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Tentang kehadiran Baekhyun disini terlebih pekerjaannya. Beberapa pertanyaan lain ikut berkumpul pula; semuanya adalah Baekhyun dan bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya selama ini.

Ini adalah kali pertama sejak nyaris 5 tahun berlalu sejak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke Seoul dan mengikuti audisi pencarian bakat. Chanyeol diterima dan menjadi nyaris 4 tahun waktunya sebagai _trainee_ , setahun kemudian Chanyeol debut dan inilah kehidupannya sekarang.

Chanyeol baru menyadari jika selama itu ia dan Baekhyun tak pernah terlibat dalam kontak apapun. Terhitung sejak setahun setelah kelulusan dari sekolah menengah atas, sampai hari ini Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali.

 _Bagaimana dengan sedikit nostalgia?_ Chanyeol berguman dalam hati. Ia pikir tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Maka tungkai ia bawa menegak lantas melangkah mendekati manejer pub yang Baekhyun tunjuk sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin menyewa Baekhyun,"

Rasanya aneh bagaimana Chanyeol mengujarkan kalimat itu. Rasanya seperti ia tengah melakukan transaksi untuk menyewa seorang pelacur yang bekerja di _pub_.

Senyum manajer itu merekah lebar. Ia mengambil sebuah kartu sebagai akses masuk kamar kepada Chanyeol juga dengan tarif yang telah ditentukan. Chanyeol lagi menyimpan beribu pertanyaan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar sewaannya.

Duduknya di atas sofa sedikit terasa tak nyaman sedang pandangan mengarah pada pintu menanti sosok Baekhyun disana. 5 menit terlewati dan sosok mungil itu masuk dengan senyum lebar menyambut Chanyeol. Ia menutup pintu kemudian menyapa dengan lambaian tangan di udara.

"Kupikir kau akan pergi begitu saja," Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan berdiri di depan pria tinggi itu.

"Nostalgia mungkin?" Chanyeol menjawab disertai tawa kering, "duduklah." Ia menepuk dua kali sofa di dekatnya. Baekhyun menurut dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Chanyeol. Jalinan mata tertaut dan apa yang Chanyeol sadari adalah Baekhyun yang masihlah terlihat sama. Dia masihlah terlihat seperti Baekhyun 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tidak berubah," Chanyeol berucap pelan. "Kau terlihat seperti bocah SMA." Sambungnya.

Baekhyun tertawa sedang wajah diliputi rona merah, "apakah itu merupakan sesuatu yang bagus?"

"Kau terlihat muda."

"Kupikir pertumbuhanku telah berhenti disana."

Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras, "Itu konyol Baekhyun."

"Kau berubah terlalu banyak," Baekhyun berujar menghentikan tawa Chanyeol perlahan. "Aku melihatmu di tv beberapa kali, kau keren sekali." Dua jempol terangkat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau menjadi penggemarku karena hal itu?"

"Aku selalu menjadi penggemarmu Chanyeol, sejak dulu saat kita masih SMP. Kau memainkan gitar, ingat?"

"Tentu saja, aku menjadi sangat _popular_ sejak hari itu."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tertawa disela membenarkan hal itu.

"Jadi, kau bekerja disini?" Chanyeol berganti melempar pertanyaan yang mengarah pada rasa penasarannya.

"Hm-hm." Baekhyun memberikan anggukan.

"Sebagai pelayan?"

"Kadang beberapa pelanggan memintaku untuk menemani dan aku juga melakukannya. Seperti ini."

Seluruh senyum Chanyeol menghilang digantikan raut bingung menatap setiap sudut kamar. "Hanya mengobrol seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum separuh dan menggeleng, "tentu saja mereka tidak membayar hanya untuk sebuah obrolan, 'kan?"

Ada dentuman samar mengenai sudut hati Chanyeol kala pertanyaan itu Baekhyun lempar balik padanya. Chanyeol tidak bodoh sekedar untuk menangkapi maksud tentang pekerjaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Kau bercanda?" Chanyeol mencoba tertawa walau hambar terasa.

Baekhyun hanya melihat itu dengan senyum serupa dan kontan menghentikan seluruh tawa Chanyeol seketika.

"Mengapa?" ia berguman.

Baekhyun mengangkat pundaknya pelan tanpa beban juga risau bersinggungan dengan manik milik Chanyeol di depannya.

"Bibi Hwang sudah meninggal," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melebar dalam pelototan, "Kapan?"

Bibi Hwang adalah wali yang bertanggungjawab atas Baekhyun sejak kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Wanita paruh baya itu memiliki kedai kecil yang menjual jajanan di depan sekolah dasar dan Baekhyun banyak menghabiskan waktunya disana. Chanyeol menemaninya dan kadang-kadang ikut membantu Baekhyun menjual dagangannya pula.

"Kira-kira setahun sejak kau pergi ke Seoul," jawab Baekhyun. "Bibi Hwang memiliki banyak hutang, rumahnya beliau jadikan sebagai jaminan rentenir dan aku tak memiliki pilihan selain pindah."

Chanyeol terdiam sedang otak mulai menciptakan bayangan bagaimana Baekhyun menjalani harinya kala itu. Baekhyun pasti memiliki waktu yang sulit, namun Chanyeol pikir tak seharusnya Baekhyun memilih melacurkan diri seperti ini, 'kan?

"Dan ke Seoul setelah itu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun memberikan gelengan lagi. "Aku baru ke Seoul sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, Bucheon tidak memberiku pekerjaan yang bagus jadi kupikir aku akan sedikit beruntung di Seoul."

"Kau seharusnya menghubungiku, Baek…" Chanyeol berujar pelan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan kontak yang bisa kuhubungi."

Itu menampar telak Chanyeol akan dirinya yang pergi tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal sama sekali. Itu petang menjelang malam ketika Baekhyun tengah menjajakan dagangannya dan Chanyeol pergi ke terminal dengan sebuah bus yang membawanya ke Seoul. Tidak ada pemberitauan apalagi ucapan selamat tinggal, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja seolah lupa Baekhyun juga merupakan bagian dari hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menggidikkan bahu dan menarik senyum lebih lebar. "Bukan masalah, lagipula kita sudah bertemu sekarang." Ia memberikan cengiran namun Chanyeol tak mampu membalasnya dengan senyum ringan yang sama. Chanyeol merasa buruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi—" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun ketika si mungil itu berucap. "Haruskah kita melakukannya sekarang?"

"H-huh?" Chanyeol berjengit tak paham.

"Kau tentu tak datang kesini untuk sekedar minum, 'kan? Kau tentu butuh hiburan."

Senyum Chanyeol benar menghilang sepenuhnya, "Baek—"

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa, menarik celana jins ketat yang ia kenakan juga celana dalamnya pula. Chanyeol menahan nafas sedang bulat matanya melotot konyol bawahan Baekhyun tanpa kain apapun. Paha mulusnya terlihat kencang memantul indah pada indera Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun aku hanya ingin bicara saja denganmu, kau tak harus—"

"Tak apa." Baekhyun memotong. "Pelanggan sebelumnya bilang aku ahli dalam hal ini."

Chanyeol masih merekam dengan baik bagaimana senyum manis itu menghilang digantikan senyum menggoda. Nafas masih terhimpit kosong dalam paru dan Chanyeol nyaris hilang akal ketika Baekhyun duduk di lantai sedang tangan berlari di atas selangkangannya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyanggah—hendak bangkit namun semuanya menghilang dalam gerakan bagaimana miliknya terbungkus sempurna dalam lekuk jemari lentik itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke surga Chan." si mungil menyahut. "Tidakkah kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sebelum menarik Baekhyun dalam ciuman.

"Apa arti senyuman itu kau akan menemuiku lagi?"

"Aku akan membawamu pulang Baekhyun..."

 **…**

Setelah itu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Bukan hanya tentang bagaimana hebatnya malam yang mereka miliki sebelumnya namun lebih kepada bagaimana Baekhyun melewati malamnya dengan hal serupa namun dengan pria-pria yang berbeda yang menjamah tubuhnya.

Itu menganggu Chanyeol. Rasanya begitu menyebalkan dengan sisian hati timbul akan keinginan menemui Baekhyun lagi. Tak hanya menemuinya dengan sejumput kalimat sapaan basa-basi namun juga… menjemput si mungil itu untuk dirinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku ingin membawamu pulang?" itu adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan mengapa yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Kening berkerut tajam menjelaskan bagaimana bingung memenuhi Baekhyun atas ajakan itu.

"Tapi—"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong. Pundak Baekhyun ia cengkram dalam telapak tangannya lalu memaksanya agar bersitatap disana.

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan malam itu, memikirkan kau juga melakukannya dengan orang lain membuatku kacau—aku tak bisa Baekhyun," matanya terpejam sedang cengkraman itu semakin menguat, "Jangan buat aku gila."

"Ada apa denganmu Chanyeol? Aku tak bisa keluar dari pekerjaanku begitu saja, aku tak memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya." Baekhyun kembali menyerukan penolakan.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku sebagai alasanmu." Chanyeol menandas.

Baekhyun sontak terdiam. Sunyi mengisi jarak mereka dengan dentuman jantung aneh bertalu di dalam rongga masing-masing. Chanyeol benar-benar kacau hanya untuk sebuah alasan logis mengapa Baekhyun harus mendengarkannya. Baekhyun melihat itu dengan aneh namun sisian hati kecilnya entah mengapa menyambut dengan baik hal itu. Mengembalikan ingatan bagaimana dirinya pernah berteriak ingin berhenti dan mungkin inilah saatnya.

Baekhyun masih tak tau harus bagaimana memberikan jawaban, anggukan atau gelengan dengan ragu memenuhinya seperti itu. Chanyeol berubah tak sabar, mendorong tubuh kecil itu pada tembok lantas memangutnya dalam ciuman.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Sipitnya membola dalam kerjapan sedang Chanyeol melumat bibirnya terlampau kuat. Hisapannya bergantian pada bibir atas juga bawah milik Baekhyun kemudian diakhiri dengan gigitin kecil pada sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan keras kepala, oke…"

Chanyeol bukan penyihir atau pesulap yang memiliki bakat hipnotis. Setidaknya dulu tidak, namun bagaimana bulat maniknya menatap Baekhyun sedalam ini, tanpa kata juga kesadaran sepenuhnya yang Baekhyun miliki, tau-taunya kepala telah terangguk dan Baekhyun pulang bersama Chanyeol malam itu.

 **…**

Apartemen Chanyeol besar. Seukuran pria lajang yang hanya tinggal seorang diri tempat itu jelas terlampau luas untuknya. Chanyeol menunjuk satu kamar untuk Baekhyun dan menjelaskan beberapa ruangan yang ada di dalam kediaman itu.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku tinggal disini?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir.

"Mengapa itu menjadi apa-apa? Tempat ini milikku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Karena kau aktor, bagaimana jika orang lain melihatnya?"

Baekhyun melihat beberapa artis yang terjerat skandal akan hubungan yang coba mereka tutupi dari publik dan ketika itu ketahuan kemudian menjadi sebuah masalah maka hujatan akan selalu terbuka untuk mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol akan mengalami hal serupa dan Baekhyun jelas mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Belum lagi dengan dirinya yang pernah bekerja _pub_ sebagai pelacur. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan karir Chanyeol nanti?

"Kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?" Chanyeol malah menganggap main-main risau wajah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Tukas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras sampai Baekhyun merengut dan mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. "Chanyeol!"

"Ouh Baek!" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Ia berguling dengan sengaja di atas permadani lantas menarik Baekhyun sampai terjerebab jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Mereka berguling disana sebelum Chanyeol memerangkapi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam belitan lengan dan memangut bibirnya kembali.

"Ini akan aneh untuk kukatakan," Chanyeol berkata setelah melepas pangutan bibir mereka. "Setelah apa yang kita lakukan di _pub_ , aku jadi lebih sering mimpi basah. Tebak siapa objeknya?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan Chanyeol malah membenarkan hal itu. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak-tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Sebenarnya aku pun…" kepalanya tertunduk malu-malu. Rona merah merambati dan Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ingin melakukannya lagi?"

 **…**

Satu hal yang Chanyeol sadari setelah adanya Baekhyun di apartemennya bagaimana kosong tempat itu berubah menyenangkan dengan seluruh senyum Baekhyun menyambut tiap kepulangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengatur semua kebutuhan Chanyeol. Dia memasak untuk sarapan, membangunkan Chanyeol dan mengingatkan jadwal yang pria itu miliki kemudian menyiapkan air mandinya juga. Chanyeol tak pernah merasa sebesar itu merasa diperhatikan dan mengingat itu adalah Baekhyun taunya benar menciptakan ringan hati menjalani harinya.

Chanyeol menjadi lebih semangat berlatih di antara waktu luang miliknya di kantor agensi. Staf agensi melihatnya dengan aneh namun jelas menyambut baik hal itu. Chanyeol membuat perubahan besar untuk kemampuan aktingnya, direktur memberikan sebuah peran untuk drama baru dan Chanyeol jelas bersenang hati menyambut hal itu.

Buncahan bahagia dalam hati memenuhi Chanyeol seperti kali pertama ia mendapatkan tawaran drama di awal debutnya. Chanyeol pulang dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran menemui Baekhyun di apartemen dan tanpa aba-aba menarik temannya itu dalam ciuman di depan pintu.

"Aku mendapatkan peran lagi!" Chanyeol terpekik terlampau keras sembari mengangkat Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Benarkah?!" Baekhyun ikut terpekik pula dan melompat bahagia untuk Chanyeol. "Itu bagus Chanyeol!"

"Aku akan mulai syuting dua bulan lagi," Chanyeol memberitau. "Mau membantuku berlatih?"

"Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun benar-benar baik menjadi teman latihan Chanyeol. Ia membaca lugas tiap dialog juga membantu Chanyeol menghafalkan bagian miliknya pula. Chanyeol tak pernah secepat ini menguasai semua bagian miliknya dan juga tak merasa sepuas itu memamerkan perubahan akting yang ia miliki.

Semua orang memuji termasuk direktur agensinya dan Chanyeol tak lupa bagaimana Baekhyun adalah alasan dibalik itu semua.

Namun Baekhyun tak pernah tau akan hal itu. Dirinya masih mengkhawatirkan banyak hal tentang Chanyeol juga karir emas yang tengah pria itu sandang. Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi buruk dengan menjadi beban untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyesal membawaku pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya mengutarakan resah hatinya. Chanyeol berbaring disamping Baekhyun dengan deru nafas berat bergulung paska orgasme yang ia dapatkan.

"Tentu saja tidak Baekhyun, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengubah posisi menyamping menghadap Baekhyun sedang tangan berlari pada helai lembab si mungil itu.

"Karena aku buruk?" Baekhyun seperti bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, "Orangtuaku memutuskan untuk bercerai saat aku lahir dan meninggalkanku bersama Bibi Hwang." Baekhyun berucap pelan, "Bibi Hwang bilang aku payah karena dagangannya tak pernah habis kujual,"

Sipitnya menohok Chanyeol. Pria itu tertengun balas menatap Baekhyun dengan luapan sendu dari matanya.

"Kupikir kau juga menganggapku seperti itu."

Chanyeol tak menyisakan waktu segera membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan. Ciuman bertubi ia berikan pada puncak kepalanya disela bisikan yang selalu ingin Baekhyun dengar.

"Kau berharga Baekhyun… kau adalah segalanya."

Chanyeol tak berucap sekedar ingin menenangkan Baekhyun saja. Itu adalah apa yang ia miliki dalam pikirannya.

Nyatanya Baekhyun dan kehadirannya adalah keberuntungan yang Chanyeol miliki.

 **…**

Dan itu benar-benar adalah sebuah keberuntungan.

Nama Chanyeol sebagai aktor pendatang baru mulai diperhitungkan dengan tawaran yang terus saja mengalir bak air terjun datang padanya. Drama, _film_ juga iklan adalah dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terpampang dimana-mana.

Chanyeol mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai aktor pendatang baru terbaik juga actor pemiliki iklan terbanyak di tahun yang sama.

Chanyeol menjadi sangat sibuk. Tidurnya hanya beberapa jam saja dan apartemen kiranya hanyalah menjadi singgahan baginya. Baekhyun selalu menyambut kedatangannya dengan sumringah senyum yang sama juga antusias dalam sapaan.

Chanyeol masih membalas dengan sapaan serupa, namun kemudian lelah tubuhnya tak lagi memberikan dukungan. Chanyeol mulai menanggapi dengan satu patah kata saja dan memutuskan berdiam diri di kamar tanpa mengindahi satupun ocehan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa di abaikan namun itu bukanlah alasan bibirnya harus terkunci sedang rindu membuncahi dadanya akan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Aku melihat dramamu hari ini, kau keren sekali Chan!" Baekhyun menggebu-gebu mengatakannya. "Aku juga baru tau kau menjadi model ambassador merk Balenciaga Korea, kau tampan sekali."

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan gumanan sedang mata terpejam hendak menjemput mimpi. Namun Baekhyun berada disana, tepat disampingnya dengan seluruh ocehan yang terus saja ia suarakan.

Tidak hanya untuk hari itu saja, namun tiap kali Chanyeol memutuskan pulang dengan niat beristirahat namun tak bisa ia lakukan ketika Baekhyun lagi dan lagi mengajaknya berbicara dalam topik omong kosong yang tak benar ingin Chanyeol tanggapi.

Chanyeol mulai lelah, pikirannya mulai jenuh sedang perasaannya berubah muak.

Chanyeol hanya berharap sekali saja Baekhyun bisa mengerti untuk diam dan membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang. Terkadang Chanyeol juga berharap Baekhyun bisa enyah saja dari rumahnya, akan lebih baik dari kehidupannya juga.

 **…**

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol merasakan jika daya tubuhnya sedikit melemah. Ia berubah pusing dalam jangka waktu yang lama, tubuhnya panas dingin dan Chanyeol mengalami diare berkepanjangan. Agensi memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat selama beberapa saat.

Mengherankan bagaimana demannya menghilang hanya dengan tidur selama beberapa jam saja dan Chanyeol bisa kembali melanjutkan jadwalnya seolah tidaklah meriang sebelumnya.

Namun esok harinya ia kembali merasa tak enak badan, Chanyeol masih mengalami masalah pencernaan dan berakhir bolak-balik masuk kamar mandi. Akhir dari itu semua adalah manajer yang memintanya ke rumah sakit dan menebus beberapa obat sebagai suplemen yang dapat membantu Chanyeol menjalani jadwalnya kembali.

Namun nyatanya tidaklah semudah itu. Semua tidaklah sesederhana itu.

 **…**

"Chanyeol kau pulang!" Baekhyun masih menyambut antusias yang sama melihat sosok menjulang Chanyeol di pintu. Ia melompat kegirangan lantas memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Kau tidak pulang kemarin, aku rindu padamu."

Chanyeol tak sadar menghela nafas lelah dan tanpa peduli memisahkan diri lantas beranjak pergi begitu saja. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dan Baekhyun mengikuti dan Chanyeol tak harus menebak apa kalimat selanjutnya yang si mungil itu katakan.

"Aku ke bioskop hari ini untuk melihat _film_ -mu!" serunya, "Ugh, aku cemburu melihatmu berciuman dengan wanita itu." Bibirnya mengkerut dalam kerucut, "Harusnya kau menciumku saja." Sambungnya lagi.

Chanyeol tak memberikan sahutan, melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau mau mandi? Bolehkah aku ikut? Ya-ya? Boleh ya?" Baekhyun tak menunggu jawaban persetujuan apapun segera melepas pakaiannya dan ikut masuk ke dalam sana.

Chanyeol berada di dalam _bath up_ berendam dan Baekhyun tanpa ijin ikut masuk pula ke dalam air. Ia memainkan air, menyirami Chanyeol kemudian tertawa sembari membuat busa dari sabun cair milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyandarkan dirinya pada sisian _bath up_ dan memejamkan matanya disana. Lelah membuat pikirannya bercabang dan yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah tidur tanpa adanya gangguan apapun.

Baekhyun melihatnya dan lagi merasa terabaikan. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bertukar sapa dan Baekhyun tak sekedar mengatakan bagaimana rindu memang ia miliki kepada si tinggi itu. Ocehannya menghilang, beriak air dengan busa menggunung perlahan melebur tertiup angin meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama sunyi menatap Chanyeol.

Kecewa berulang membuat sedih memenuhi.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun lirih bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Ia menunggu sampai menit terlewati namun masihlah diam yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Mengapa kau terus mengabaikanku?" Baekhyun lagi bertanya. "Jangan seperti ini Chanyeol, setidaknya katakan sesuatu!" Baekhyun berseru.

"Park Chanyeol jawab aku!" Baekhyun mulai hilang kesabaran untuk keterdiaman serupa yang selalu ia dapatkan. Baekhyun memukul-mukul air sampai tumpah ruah dengan kesal dengan deru nafas bergulung di dada. "Jangan mengabaikanku terus menerus!"

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Chanyeol mengerang keras. Matanya melotot besar terpaku pada Baekhyun. "Diamlah sialan!" makinya.

Baekhyun tersentak kuat akan teriakan itu. "Chanyeol—" bibirnya bergetar menggumankan nama Chanyeol ketakutan. "Mengapa kau seperti ini…"

Chanyeol menatapnya sedingin kutup utara, sedetik kemudian berubah dalam sendu—meluruh jatuh dalam sesal. "Karena kau tidak nyata Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap dalam, "Kau sudah tidak lagi."

"Chanyeol…"

"Kau sudah mati!" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Dan kau yang membunuhku." Sahut Baekhyun. Lirihan suaranya menghilang digantikan oleh dingin yang sama dengan deru nada bicara Chanyeol. "Kau meletakkan tubuhku di kamar sebelah." Katanya lagi.

"Itu kamarmu," celetuk Chanyeol.

"Kamarku disini, bersamamu." Baekhyun menyela dalam bebal keras kepala.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lama kembali. Hela nafas terbuang berat dan berucap, "Pergilah Baekhyun. Disini bukan tempatmu lagi."

"Ikutlah denganku." Baekhyun beringsut mendekati Chanyeol lagi, "Aku hanya akan pergi jika itu denganmu." Katanya.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" Chanyeol mengerang dalam frustasi. Ia memukul air dengan kuat membuat air itu kembali membasahi lantai dibawahnya. "TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGHILANG DARI HIDUPKU! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI, KAU ENYAHLAH DARIKU!" Chanyeol menghardik.

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol menyalak. "Mengapa kau seperti ini padaku?!" maniknya terburai dalam panas air mata. Chanyeol hancur berkeping dan itu menyakiti Baekhyun bagaimana dirinyalah alasan dibalik itu semua.

"Karena aku—menyukaimu Chanyeol," Baekhyun melirih. "Aku menyukaimu sejak SMP dulu—"

"JIKA KAU MENYUKAIKU KAU TAKKAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi. Suaranya bergetar bersama dengan pundaknya yang runtuh dalam tangis. Chanyeol meraung, menangis di depan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pelupuk mata yang memburam.

"Kau tak seharusnya menyebarkan virus menjijikkan itu padaku Baekhyun…" Chanyeol merintih, "Gara-gara kau aku terjangkit HIV!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, seolah dengan itu mampu menahan getaran pada suaranya. "Kau ingin mengatakan jika hidupmu berantakan karenaku?" rahangnya ikut beradu di dalam mulutnya.

"Itulah kenyataannya." Chanyeol menyahut.

Baekhyun tertawa miring, "Kau tau aku pelacur, tapi kau keras kepala tetap membawaku pergi. Itu bukan kesalahanku." Tatapan sedih itu berganti dingin menatap Chanyeol dengan datar. "Kenyataannya hidupmu telah berantakan sebelum bertemu denganku lagi. Bahkan setelah kau membunuhku, itu tidak merubah apapun." Tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkesiap. "Apa?"

"Karena itu ikut bersamaku Chanyeol. Orang-orang hanya akan mencomoohmu setelah tau apa yang terjadi, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, menyentuh telapak tangan pria itu dengan jemarinya yang mendingin.

"Aku sudah melihat tempat itu, disana indah sekali. Bahkan jika kau memiliki HIV kau tetap akan bahagia berada disana," ia meremasnya dengan lembut, "seperti aku…"

Chanyeol terpekur diam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Cokelat gelap Baekhyun tertaut lembut dengan bulat mata miliknya dan Chanyeol seolah tersedot masuk ke dalam pusaran bening itu.

"Aku datang untuk membawamu pulang Chanyeol…"

 **…**

 _Chanyeol kacau. Otaknya kosong. Mata menggelap seolah nyawanya seolah tak lagi mengisi jiwa. Langkah cepat adalah satu-satunya yang masih mampu dituntun sempurna oleh otaknya. Gesekan kaki pada lantai menggema diikuti sobekan kertas dengan logo rumah sakit pada sudut—Chanyeol buang di udara._

 _Matanya berpendar kacau tanpa cahaya. Kenop pintu tertutup ia banting keras sampai menyentak Baekhyun di dalam sana. Baekhyun terbangun dengan degup nafas berdentum akibat terkejut dan melotot mendapati Chanyeol pelakunya._

 _"Chanyeol—hhppttt!" Baekhyun tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika kedua tangan besar itu menekan lehernya dalam cekikkan. Baekhyun meronta merasakan asupan oksigen yang terhambat mengisi paru-paru sedang wajah memerah diantara usahanya melepaskan cengkraman itu._

 _"Kau pelacur sialan!" Chanyeol menghentak dalam makian. "MENGAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, HAH!?"_

 _"Cha-Chan—" Baekhyun menggelepar bagai ikan di daratan. Dadanya kembang kempis sedang kaki menendang Chanyeol agar menjauh darinya. Paru-parunya kosong, urat mata menyembul keluar namun itu tak mampu melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dari lehernya._

 _Chanyeol seperti kesetanan, mencekik Baekhyun tanpa ampun juga iba dalam dirinya. Tangannya semakin kuat menekan leher itu, kian detik terlewati kian kuat cengkraman itu. Baekhyun menghilang dalam kesadaran dengan lidah terjulur keluar dan mata melotot menatap Chanyeol._

 _"Mati kau pengidap HIV sialan!"_

 _ **Aktor Park Chanyeol ditemukan Tewas**_

Aktor Park Chanyeol ditemukan tak bernyawa di kediamannya. Jasadnya ditemukan pertama kali oleh manajernya di kamar mandi dengan pil penenang. Belum diketahui pasti apa penyebab kematiannya. Namun dugaan kuat, Park melakukan tindakan bunuh diri dengan menegak pil penenang dalam dosis berlebih yang merenggut nyawanya itu.

Pemakaman Park Chanyeol akan dilakukan secara tertutup oleh keluarga dan para kerabat saja.

Selamat jalan Park Chanyeol…

 _Selamat jalan Byun Baekhyun…_

* * *

 **Cocot:**

1 tahun Take Me Home, siapa yang belom bosan2 dengerin ini lagu?

Ini bukan riddle, gaada misterinya sama sekali dan yg terpenting ini hanya fiksi. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya.

Thankchuu udah baca :D


End file.
